Molly Never Thought
by danielle4590
Summary: Molly Never Thought her life would change so dramatically and so quickly when Jim Moriarty came in to her life. She never thought she could be attracted to such evil, well, that is when she finds out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**__  
Molly Hooper never thought she'd meet someone like him. She believed Sherlock Holmes was the most divine being alive. She believed he was the man she truly loved.  
She was wrong. _

_Working in a morgue at St. Bartholomew's Hospital in the middle of London wasn't quite as exciting as Molly had thought it would be when she studied Pathology at University. Also having the job as someone who does autopsies and cuts up bodies doesn't really attract many male friends, or any friends at all. But it was the job she'd worked hard for and always desired since she watched CSI on television as a child.  
Molly only had five friends. Well, four human friends. The fifth was her cuddly little kitten, Toby. She cared for that cat much more than herself, anybody would think it wasn't good for her. But the day she took Toby home to her little flat for the first time she vowed that if anyone ever hurt him she'd perform an autopsy on them... While they were still alive. Yes, she knew she'd take great pleasure in that.  
The four people was a lovely old lady called Mrs. Hudson (No one knew her first name, but they assumed she intended to keep it that way), Detective Inspector Lestrade (Or Greg as his friends knew him), Dr. Watson (Molly knew his first name, but could never quite remember it), and finally is the one and only Consulting Detective, Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Molly's dream, the man that she fantasized about at night and wrote her name in notebooks as Mrs. Molly Holmes.  
Well, she considered him her friends, but whether he saw her as his friend she did not know.  
Sometimes she wondered if they really were her friends. The only time she saw them was when they needed something from her. Mrs. Hudson when she needed advice about her hip, Greg when he needed a case or autopsy report, Dr. Watson just went wherever Sherlock went, and Sherlock only came once a week at most, never to see her. Sometimes he'd say it was to see her, but at the time she was so loved up she didn't realise he really was just using her until he left. He only came to see a corpse, make a mess of it and leave it for Molly to clear up.  
But Molly could never say no to those perfectly dark, shaped curls on his head, or the brooding green and blue eyes he had that could see through anything. Not even his sharp as ice cheekbones or his angel sculpted lips. Molly's favourite of all his magnificent features. She wouldn't be able to tell you how many times she's wanted to press her own lips hard against his. _

_Today wasn't a particularly special day, there were a few students in for work experience, and although Molly was trying her best to be polite and keep in interesting, the spotty, greasy teenagers weren't making it easy for her and kept insisting on her showing them a the bodies and the saw she used to cut through bones and rib cages. Molly was thirty-three for God's sakes; she wasn't going to let these /kids/ push her around.  
"Let us see the dead bodies!" one said incredibly rudely, she thought.  
"I, I can't. I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed too", Molly protested back. That was the truth, sort of. Her boss told her if just one of them doesn't want to see one, then none of them can. But all these students seemed pretty willing. The reason she didn't want to was because she didn't like showing off the bodies of the deceased to just anyone. These people had lives and families and she was pretty sure none of them would want their loved one out on show to a load of horrible kids!  
One of the kids made another unneeded comment and Molly was about to lose her temper.  
"Molly!" The deep angelic voice said as it came through the door, the smaller Army doctor following behind him.  
"Oh, err... Sherlock! What can I, uh, help you with?" Molly barely managed to say, her forehead creasing as she spoke. Sherlock stopped between her and the students, and John stood up straight by him, both of them looking at teenagers up and down.  
"I've come to see the Demoy's body."  
"Uh, sure. Um, can you wait a minute? Please? I just need to finish up with these, err..."  
"Students?", the Doctor kindly finished off for her.  
"Yes, students", Molly said with a small nod and a smile to try and hide the fact she was now blushing at the sight of the man she adored so much.  
"Wait, your Sherlock 'olmes, aren't ya?" one of the teenagers spoke up.  
"Yes, and this is my friend..."  
"Colleague!"  
"My colleague, Dr. John Watson", Sherlock said bluntly, putting his hands behind his back.  
"And you are?" John said perfect and proper, he really learnt a lot from being in the Army.  
"I'm..." The student began, but was cut off.  
"Ah, let me", Sherlock said as he took a step forward with a grin to examine the student closer.  
"Sherlock", John cautioned, him and Molly both knowing this was about to go pear-shaped.  
"Oh no, go ahead Mr. 'olmes. Gimme your best shot", the boy smugly said.  
The detective (Well, sort of) stared down at the boy. His face had a stupid smirk on it, he'd heard about Sherlock's theory on deduction and how he could tell you your life story by one quick glance.  
Sherlock then took a step back and smiled, still staring at the boy.  
"Last night you, Callum Weller, was awake until at least two in the morning according to the dark circles under your eyes and the fact you can stand up properly without leaning on something due to the lack of energy in the legs, even though you knew you'd have to get up early for Miss. Hooper's presentation. This morning your Mother commented on the strange aroma you had about you, and you grimly told her it was a new shower gel. How she believed that I will never understand, but really its the cocaine you and your so called /buddies/ smoked last night. Maybe you should be more careful next time because a drug such as cocaine can last in your system for a long time depending on how much you smoked. From what I can deduce you smoked it several hours ago, clearly quite a heavy amount for a man, or rather child, as young as you are. And I wouldn't exactly say that nervous twitching of yours is unnoticeable.  
What shall I comment on now? Ooh, I know, maybe that you haven't had a shower in, hmm... Possibly four or five days now? Please do soon, I'm pretty certain the girl you /shagged/ a few nights ago would appreciate it!"  
The cold, darkened room was quiet. An awkward quiet. Molly and John exchanged worried and mortified glances while the drug addict boy and the few other students stared up at Sherlock wide-eyed and open mouthed.  
"H... How'd you know...? All of that?"He managed to mutter.  
"Oh please, Mr. Weller", Sherlock began again, "You have a faint lipstick print on your cheek from where your Mother kissed you this good bye. You may detest her doing so, but for some reason she does it because she cares about you and doesn't want to lose you. Why anybody would want to keep you is what confuses me!"  
"I mean... How'd you know my name?"  
"On the back of your scruffy collar, which boy you really need to sort out, 'C. Weller' is scribbled on. Now before I have to listen to your annoying and poorly pronounced vocabulary, I'll explain to you that on our way in to this building you have to sign in on the visitor's board. Visiting hours begin an hour ago, so your name must be between nine and ten AM, there are only two names beginning with a C between those times, a Miss. Caitlin Rhodes and Mr. Callum Weller... Is that everything? Or did your boring, ordinary little brain not get all of that?"  
John sighed and brought his hand up to his face, covering his eyes. Molly stared down at the ground, not sure what to say or do. The other students still looked as if they had seen a ghost, and Callum looked like he was about to throw a punch. Sherlock just stood tall and proud with his hands in his long coat pockets, a sly grin across his lips.  
Molly decided it was time she did something before someone did something bad.  
"I, err... I think you should all be, um, leaving now", she said, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.  
"Good idea", John mumbled through his hand.  
Molly then quickly guided all the students out of her morgue and gave them directions back up to reception. She could hear John and Sherlock inside bickering. 'Just great' she thought as she pushed the heavy wooden door open.  
"Sorry about that", Molly said, her face so innocent and apologetic.  
"It's fine... It wasn't your fault", John replied, speaking the truth. Molly then walked over to the metal slab where the body of Daniel Demoy's was lying in a body bag. She unzipped it, revealing his pale torso and the Y-shape scar down his chest Molly had created during his autopsy a few days before hand.  
"Here's his body, take as long as you need. I'll be over here if you need anything", she said with a huff as she walked over to her desk and sat down, leaning her hand in her hands and staring down at the pile of papers on her desk.  
"Ah, thanks. Oh and Molly, give your clothes a wash, your got hairs from that ghastly cat of yours all over you."  
"This is going to be a long day", Molly mumbled to herself. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**__  
Molly never thought she'd put up with the crappy food the hospital provided in its cafe at lunchtimes. Most employees either brought in their own healthy salads and pasta or went out to a proper cafe or sandwich bar and met up with friends. Obviously Molly couldn't do that. She stayed safely in the hospital, sat at the same table by the window and ate whatever was on offer. Today she chose macaroni cheese and potato wedges, which tasted much worse than it sounded.  
Molly gazed out the window at the damp, windy weather that was supposed to be summer in England. She sighed and took a sip of her can of Dr. Pepper, her guilty pleasure.  
"Is it all right if I sit here?" A low Irish accent voice came from besides her. Molly turned abruptly to see the face, his face. She nodded and stared wide-eyed at him as he sat down opposite her with his own lunch he must have brought in himself.  
"Well... Hi, I'm Jim. And I've just been hired by the IT Department, so I'm the new guy", he said with a small smile. His dark, thick eyebrows rising as he spoke.  
Jim's lips were much fuller than Sherlock's, and softer looking too. His eyes were more round and defined, also dark and mysterious looking too. Molly couldn't tare her own brown eyes away from his. And his hair was slicked back perfectly, each black strand inline.  
"Oh, uh... I'm Molly. I work in the morgue downstairs", she returned the smile and bit her lower lip nervously. Wondering why on Earth would a man like him choose little Molly Hooper to sit with on their lunch break. She took a quick sip of her drink to try and clear her throat.  
"Dr. Pepper! Snap!" Jim said excitedly as he pulled out his own bottle of the drink. Molly giggled but blushed at the same time.  
"Sorry about that, I'm just in a good mood to be starting here today."  
"Oh, its okay. I'm glad someone else likes the drink too."  
"I know right! Molly is a lovely name by the way." Molly finally tore her eyes away from his and noticed what he was wearing, a dark grey V-neck shirt and jeans that looked like they'd been ironed within an inch of their life.  
Her cheeks heated up a fiery red and Molly had to look down at her plate, her smile widening.  
"Err... Thank you, Jim. I like your name too, its simple."  
"Simple?"  
"I mean it's a nice simple. It's not really weird and unheard of like some of the names you get now-a-days."  
"Oh yeah, I know what you mean", he said, keeping his eyes on Molly while beginning to eat his baguette.  
"Have you just moved to London?" She asked, hesitating slightly.  
"Sort of, I grew up here with my parents, and then when I was a teenager we moved back to Dublin. Which is where I'm originally from."  
"Oh yeah, err, I thought you might have been from around there", She murmured.  
"You could tell by the accent, could you?" Jim grinned again, showing his sharp teeth.  
Molly nodded and looked back up at him briefly, their eyes meeting instantly. She bit her bottom lip again as her cheeks couldn't blush any rosier, and she managed to avert her eyes.  
"Why are you blushing so much, Molly? There's no need to be nervous around me... I won't bite", Jim pointed out as he swallowed another mouthful of his food, his grin changing to a smirk which somehow frightened her. She risked another look up at him, regretting it. Her eyes became glassy and her lips trembled while she desperately thought of an answer.  
"S, sorry, I don't know why I am. And I don't mean to be... Can you, uh, excuse me for a minute, please Jim?"  
"Of course", he replied looking at her as she stood up, thinking about how cute and pathetic she was being. After she stood up, Molly awkwardly tripped on the chair leg as she backed away from it. She whimpered but managed to catch her balance back and hurried away in as fast a walk she could do.  
In the ladies toilets she stared at herself in the mirror, holding a cold paper towel over her cheeks to help lessen the obvious redness.  
'Jesus! What's wrong with me?' she thought, 'There is a perfectly lovely and polite man waiting for me outside, and I think he likes me a bit? Oh no of course he doesn't, I was the only employee sat in there, that's why he sat with me! No one is interested in me... But Jim is kind of cute, and his accent is just adorable... Oh my God what am I thinking! Uh, pull yourself together Molly!'  
Molly then dabbed her face dry, fixed her hair and went back out and sat down as if everything was normal, which of course it wasn't.  
"Sorry about that. I think I'm coming down with something."  
"Oh no, do be sorry. Its fine... Are you okay now? You looked a little flustered." Jim had finished his baguette while she had been gone, and was now just slowly drinking his Dr. Pepper. Molly decided to just ignore the rest of her macaroni cheese.  
"Yes, yes, sorry. I'm fine... Are you?" She rushed out of her mouth.  
Jim chucked and leaned back in his chair, his eyes never leaving her face.  
"Yes, I'm okay, Molls." Molly's smile came back again. 'Molls?' she thought, 'Aww, that's so cute.'_

_They then talked until the end of their lunch break, and Jim asked Molly what time she finished her shift.  
"Five o'clock", she replied.  
"Great, I finish at four-thirty so can I come down to see you?"  
"Uh, sure... Why though?"  
"Because I'd like to see you again, silly."  
"Oh right... Okay, well I guess I'll see you later then."  
"Good bye, Molly Hooper." _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**__  
Molly never thought that afternoon when they'd agreed for Jim to come a visit her in her morgue would fly by so quickly. It never occurred to her how Jim knew her surname, but she was too dazed to even consider it.  
Annoyingly Molly wasn't looking as attractive as she'd wanted to be when he arrived.  
Jim came through the door with a bag across his shoulder and chest, the same smirk she saw before on his lips.  
"Oh, um, hi Jim", Molly said, putting the scalpel down and smiling friendly.  
"Molls, hey... Whoa, what are you doing?" he said, walking over to the table she was stood at and stepping behind her, gazing over her shoulder.  
"Sorry, this is the heart of a young lady whose body came in this morning. She supposedly had a heart attack, but Greg isn't completely sure", she explained, picking up the heart in both hands for him to look at. The fact that he wasn't cringing at the sight of the bloody mess in her hands almost made her feel proud.  
"Wow, looks like you've got your hands full... Who's Greg?" He muttered just above a whisper. He took a long, deep breath, and she could feel the coldness of his sweeping over the back of her neck and shoulders. Goose bumps grew and Molly shivered, afraid to move.  
"D.I. Lestrade, he works at Scotland Yard", she said, equally as quiet. Jim leaned in closer, his chest almost touching her back. She decided it would be wise to put the heart down before she dropped it, risking a rip or tare.  
"You look pretty busy, would you like me to come back later?"  
"Oh no, I'm done. Just let me tidy up then I can leave." Jim nodded and took a step back, making her able to move again.  
Molly, as quickly as she could, tidied away the dissection she had been working on and cleaned up the tables and autopsy equipment. While she was doing that, Jim was sat at her desk, watching the way she moved and did things. Also sending a couple of texts. _

'_What is he doing? –JM'_

'_Just sitting in his flat playing that damn violin –SM'_

'_Has he noticed you? –JM'_

'_Course not, boss, you know I'm better than that –SM'_

'_Don't get to cocky, Seb, I got you out of prison and I can easily put you back in! –JM'_

'_Sorry, boss. But he's been sitting there all morning. How much longer do I have to watch him? –SM'_

'_Until I say so –JM'_

'_Can't I just shoot him already? He's a bloody pain in the arse and no one likes him except that army doctor and that girl you're messing around with –SM'_

'_No! I need him for our little game, Seb. Of course we are going to kill him, but all in good time –JM'_

'_Fine. What are you doing with that girl anyway? –SM'_

'_I'm going to try and get in to her place tonight, so I won't be back till late. The plans going good so far. She's falling for me just like I wanted –JM'_

'_Has she told you anything about this bastard yet? –SM'_

'_No, but she will. Don't doubt my powers, Seb, she's a pathetic, boring little virgin anyway. This'll be way too easy –JM'_

'_A virgin? –SM'_

'_Most likely, I might need to sort that out too –JM'_

'_Alright, be careful boss –SM'_

'_Of course. And Seb, try not to shoot anyone, or if you do cover it up good. I'm getting tired of clearing up your messes! –JM'_

'_Yes boss, sorry boss –SM' _

"_Where are we going to go?" Molly asked as she pulled off her lab coat.  
"Wherever you fancy, Molls... I eager to find out more about you", Jim mumbled, trailing off a bit so she couldn't quite hear his last few words.  
"Well Toby will probably need feeding, so can we stop by my flat?"  
"Who is Toby?"  
"My cat", she smiled as she spoke, hoping Toby would like Jim, and Jim would like Toby.  
"Okay, to your place it is." He smiled and got up, pulling his shoulder bag back on and walking to the door behind Molly. She switched off the lights and locked the door, trying to get her own coat on awkwardly. _

_They walked quietly together through the streets. It was nearing six o'clock when they finally arrived at her flat. Jim insisted on them taking a cab as it would have shaved almost thirty minutes off of their journey, but since that case Sherlock had with that psychopathic cab driver recently, Molly didn't really trust them anymore.  
"Sorry about the mess... Toby gets bored", she said ashamed to have him seeing the place she lived in. Because of her job she didn't really spend much time at home except for the weekends. But she was usually tired out to bother with cleaning regularly.  
"Don't be, my place isn't any better", Jim replied, sounding as reassuring as he could possibly be. Molly smiled at him once more then locked her door and walked in to her kitchen, dropping her bag by her bedroom door on her way.  
"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" She asked out of politeness.  
"Hmm... Just a glass of water will be fine", he called from the living room. Now he was where he wanted and they were completely alone he wanted to test her, see how she'd react. Almost a little experiment for him to try and cure his boredom with.  
"Okay", she shouted back, pouring them both a glass and walking in to her lounge to see Jim relaxed back on the sofa.  
"Thanks", he mumbled and took one of the glasses from her, swallowing a long mouthful and putting it down on the coffee table.  
"So where's Terry?"  
"Toby."  
"Oh, Toby. Sorry, where's Toby?" Jim chuckled. Which made Molly smile; he looked sweet when he laughed.  
"I'm not sure, once I put some food out he'll be in here quicker than you can say 'Vatican Cameos'", Molly laughed and walked back in to her kitchen, pulling a can of cat food out of a cupboard and emptying it in a bowel. She put the bowel down and stood in the door way, crossing her arms and grinning. Seconds later there was a small bump coming from her bedroom, and then some fast footsteps and another bang as Toby burst through the door that was closed a tad. Before she could say anything the tabby cat had ran through her legs and had his head in the bowel, making horrible grunting noises as he rushed the food in to his mouth.  
Jim smiled back and stared through the doorway past Molly at the cat.  
"I always end up with the weird ones", she said, trying not to giggle while she walked to the sofa and sat next to Jim.  
"Yes, I can, err... See that", he commented, looking back up to her.  
When they stopped laughing and Toby finished eating and disappeared somewhere things became a little serious, a better word for it would be awkward. Molly sat up straight on the edge of the sofa which her glass tightly in both hands, and Jim remained leaning back, his arms resting along the back of the couch and his glass half full on the coffee table. But one thing that didn't change was Jim's eyes on Molly.  
"So, um... How was your first day?" She mumbled, looking at him in the corner of her eyes.  
"All right I guess, didn't really get up to much, probably cause it was my first day, but I'm looking forward to the rest of the week", Jim grinned again and sat up, shuffling ever so slightly closer to Molly. Her breath became ragged and her body tensed up slowly.  
'Christ, she's making this so much harder than it needs to be', he thought, starting to become impatient. Jim Moriarty wasn't used to dealing with such a jittery and hesitant girl. But for some reason he liked that about her, the innocence and the truthfulness. He could use someone like that, if only Sebastian was more obedient. He didn't want to believe it, but Jim Moriarty was starting to like Molly Hooper.  
Jim picked up a strand of her hair that was resting loosely on her shoulder, and twirled it around his finger. A smirk on his lips again, this time an evil looking smirk.  
"Jim?" Molly managed to mutter.  
"Yes, Molls."  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm bored, Molls... Entertain me."  
"W, we... We can watch TV for a bit?" He dropped the strand and sat back on the sofa again.  
"Sure", he said, as if everything was okay again. Molly leant forward and picked up the remote, turning the TV on and flipping through some channels for something interesting MTV came up and she decided that was easy enough to just leave on. She got up quickly and rushed back in to the kitchen, taking both their glasses with her.  
"Are you staying for dinner?" She asked, trying to be polite again. But honestly she wasn't really sure whether she wanted him to stay or not.  
"I don't want to bother you, so maybe not tonight. But I'd love to any other day!" Jim said in that cheery voice again. Molly sighed out a breath of relief before walking back in.  
"Okay, well your welcome to stay any other day too. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Uh huh", he muttered, standing up and walking up to her, "Until tomorrow, Miss Hooper", Jim then leant forward and planted a small kiss on her cheek. Molly's skin burning as he did so.  
"Err... Good bye then", she barely said, gazing up at him wide-eyed and red-cheeked. He nodded and walked to her door, letting himself out, that smirk never leaving his face. Again, she didn't realise how he knew her surname, but she just pushed the thought aside.  
As Jim walked down the street he pulled out his phone again. _

'_Coming home now –JM'_

'_Thought you were staying till late? –SM'_

'_No, she may be a nervous wreck but she's stubborn. I'll try again soon –JM'_

'_Ok, can I come back now? –SM'_

'_What's he doing? –JM'_

'_Arguing over a stupid board game with the army doctor –SM'_

'_Ugh, so boring. Okay then, yes, come home –JM' _

'_See you soon, boss –SM'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**__  
Molly never thought she'd manage a whole morning without thinking about Sherlock, but she did for the first time in two years of knowing him.  
The next day Jim and Molly didn't see each other until lunch. They sat with one another again at the same table; Jim acted as if everything went smooth and fine last night. But Molly had trouble sleeping; she couldn't get him out of her head. Her head that used to be filled with Sherlock. They talked about their family, Jim didn't say much, only that he was an only child and he and his parents were Irish. He seemed like the sort of guy that didn't really like sharing a whole lot of information about himself.  
Molly told him all about her younger Brother, William, and her younger Sister, Ellie, and how they grew up on the outskirts of London, and when they all moved out her parents moved further down South to The New Forest to retire, but her Father died a few years ago, leaving her Mother alone in that big house they had. Molly even told Jim about Ellie's husband and newborn baby girl, Riley, and how excited she was to have a niece.  
Jim very kindly listened through it all, nodding and smiling and commenting on how he'd like to meet them all one day. Even though Molly was a little uncomfortable around him, she liked being in his company too. All that morning she had been wondering when she'd see him next, what he might be wearing, how he might have styled his hair that day.  
She could hardly concentrate when she was doing an autopsy on a middle-aged man.  
Molly received a text from Sherlock later that afternoon, asking if she could collect some eyes for him, instead of taking an hour or two trying to work out how to reply she thought of something within seconds. _

'_I'll see what I can find –MH'_

'_That was a quick reply –SH'_

'_So? –MH'_

'_Almost every time you take an hour. Its ever so boring having to wait –SH'_

'_Oh, sorry –MH' _

'_What's going on? –SH'_

'_What do you mean? –MH'_

'_Is something different at St. Barts? It must be if you're not taking ages, contemplating how to reply to a simple question from me –SH'_

'_There's a really nice new guy, but that's it –MH'_

_After that she didn't get a reply. Not that she was hoping to or anything. _

_As Molly was walking through the reception of St. Bartholomew's Hospital she felt a strong hand grab her shoulder. She flinched and spun around on her heels to face the person, smiling instantly as she saw who it is.  
"Sorry to scare you there Molls, I was just wondering if I could have your number." That adorable Irish accent announced. She nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket and read out her number to him, and then he did the same.  
"That's great, thanks!" Jim mumbled, slipping his phone in to the back pocket of his jeans.  
"No problem, did you have a good day? Are things finally starting to get busier for you?" Molly asked, doing up her coat buttons as she spoke.  
"Oh yes, much better", he nodded, grinning, "But there's been something that has been troubling me all day."  
"Really? What is it? Maybe I can help", Molly offered, trying to smile reassuringly and doubting whether her limited intelligence could actually help him.  
"Hm, well... I'm pretty sure you can help", Jim began, that smirk starting to come back, "I've been wondering what would be the best way for me to ask you out to dinner on Saturday?"  
Molly's jaw literally dropped, she really wasn't expecting that question. She even blinked a few times just to make sure she was really awake.  
"I.. I.. I..."  
"Come on, spit it out", he chuckled lightly.  
"Sorry, I've never been asked before... I'd love to... I think it'd be great", Molly finally managed to stutter. Jim smiled properly at her answer, showing his teeth again.  
"Wonderful! I'll pick you up at seven!"  
"Sure.. uh, where are we going?"  
"Oh Molls, now where would the fun be in that?"  
"None, I guess. Umm... Okay, Seven o'clock on Saturday then, sure."  
"Until then, Molls. Good bye", and like before, Jim leant forward and planted a small kiss on Molly's cheek, causing her to flinch again.  
"Christ Molls, calm down", he whispered to her, his cool breath tickling her ear.  
"Sorry, um... Good bye." Molly then watched him as he left the building, she was still rather shocked. She was going on a date. A /Date/! With Jim as well... Wow, just wow!  
Molly then hurried home to Toby and announced her news to him. Whether he had any idea what she was talking about, she didn't know, but she now had so much work to do. This was the first time Molly Hooper had been asked out of a proper date and she did not want to muck it up. She had to tell everyone! Her mother, William, Ellie, Sherlock and Jack!  
Wait, she knew his name wasn't Jack, but she'd forgotten his actual name and was too happy to care.  
That evening Molly spent most of it in her wardrobe, almost literally. She was searching through all of her dresses; she had a lot of smart evening dresses, most that her Mother had bought her. Molly wasn't a clothes hoarder like Ellie, so she only had a few tops, few jeans, few skirts, but a lot of dresses that their Mother insisted she needed. Not that she'd actually worn many of them out before.  
While doing all of this Toby sat patiently on the end of her bed, watching and purring, being more of pain than anything. Toby's the sort of cat that wants attention, all the time! And when he doesn't get it, he gets annoying, he'd start meowing and curling around your legs or sit beside you and poke at your ankles, even claw them if need be. But either way, Molly loved him. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5  
**__Molly never thought Saturday would come so quick. Those last few days of the week she spent with Jim as much as she could, at lunch, on their breaks, even walking home together.  
It was about five o'clock Molly decided she should start getting ready. She wasn't sure whether that was way too early or not, but she didn't want to have Jim waiting.  
She jumped in the shower and washed and shampooed and conditioned every inch of her body. While blow drying her hair she attempted to curl it as well, also trying desperately to remember everything Ellie had ever told her about hair and make-up. Her hair turned out better than she'd expected, all wavy and soft, and she then slipped in to her dress. The dress she had finally chosen was just-above-the-knee length, and was a lovely cream colour with a beautifully designed black lace pattern over it. Molly felt pretty in this dress and it was rare that she actually felt pretty. She pulled on her four-inch plain black shoes (Something she's never going to let her Grandmother see her in) and added a cute little dark bow clip to the side of her hair. Next was her make-up, and now is when she knew Ellie's experiments on her as a child would come in handy. She decided not to take it too far and coat herself in foundation and powers and fake eyelashes like her friend, Claire, did. Molly just put a bit of power over her face, some blush on her cheeks, golden coloured eye shadow and a reddy-pinky lipstick.  
Molly looked over at her alarm clock from her dressing table and saw she still had half an hour till she should be expecting Jim. She sighed and got up, wondering what to do now while she waited that wouldn't involve damaging or smudging any part of her.  
Sitting as carefully as she possibly could on her sofa, Molly read a chapter and a bit of her 1800's romance novel she'd bought a few weeks ago. In the part she was reading, the Lord just kissed Lilly for the first time in the garden at night, even though the Lord is engaged, he loves Lilly. Usually she couldn't stand books or films like this, but it was easy reading and passed the time.  
There was then a gentle knock at her door, and she jumped up in excitement, dropping her book on the floor. Molly hurried to her front door and smoothed down any creases in her dress before pulling it open slowly.  
"Hey, Molls", Jim said, smiling as he looked her up and down.  
"Uh, hi... You look nice", she mumbled, clutching her purse close by her side. He was wearing a dark purple shirt and perfectly ironed trousers, and had a jacket folded over his arm. And like the first time she met Jim, his hair was combed back straight and in line.  
"I was just about to say the same about you, except you look more than nice, Molls, you look beautiful." Molly's cheeked heated up red as if automatically, she looked down and bit her lower lip, wondering how on Earth she could meet someone like him.  
"Thank you, Jim... That's very sweet of you to say."  
"It's only the truth, now come along. We don't want to be late!" He cheerfully said as Molly walked out of her flat, locked the door and accepted Jim's arm as they walked down on to the street to see a shiny black car. Cars never interested Molly, so she'd never be able to tell you what type of car this was, but she was certainly becoming more excited by the second about what was to come of this evening.  
It was a twenty minute drive, and would have been only ten minutes if it wasn't for the usual London traffic. They climbed out of the car to see a tall brick building. At first Molly was thinking they'd come to the wrong address, but Jim took her hand and pulled her inside towards an elevator which they took up to the top floor.  
While in the lift Molly was becoming worried about Jim's plans. What if she didn't like or enjoy it?  
"Can you tell me where we are going yet?" She asked, turning to see he was leant against the elevator wall.  
"It's a surprise, Molls, don't worry", he replied.  
When they finally reached the top floor it certainly wasn't what Molly had expected. It looked like any other normal restaurant scene, except there was only one table and two waiters, both dressed in the possibly the best kind of suit available.  
"What'cha think?" Jim whispered to Molly, taking her arm in his. She gazed around the room before answering him, thinking why would he go to all this trouble just for her?  
"It's... It's amazing", she managed to mutter back to him.  
"I'm glad you like it... I've spent the last couple of days making numerous calls to get this all organized for you."  
"B, but why? Why for me?" she exclaimed.  
"Your special, Molly Hooper, and I like you", Jim said with a grin and sat down at the table, Molly doing the same and sitting opposite him. One of the statue-like waiters brought a glass of champagne over for them both, and they both took a sip each.  
"Isn't there a menu?" Molly asked, looking around the table.  
"No... What we're having is also a surprise!" She looked a Jim for a while, studying his smirk and almost grinning back. She trusted that he had chosen something they'll both like. _

_Their first date went on for about two hours, after they got their first course a man playing a violin came out and stood in the corner of the room which reminded Molly of Sherlock and his violin. She'd never heard him play, she really wanted too, but she'd only seen it in his flat a few times and heard he was a master with it.  
Jim and her didn't speak much, mostly about work and some of the cases Molly had been dealing with. They talked more about their childhoods, Molly definitely did, but Jim was still being a bit more private about his, which didn't really bother her one bit. Jim even asked how Toby was and that led on to a conversation about the weird things he's gotten up too.  
He then took her home and walked her up to her door.  
"Would you like to come in for a coffee or something?" Molly asked out of politeness, but she also wanted him to come on for a bit, because she was really starting to like Jim and honestly she didn't want him to leave.  
"I'd love to, I really would. But I've got some things I need to get done at home", Jim said, thinking of Sebastian and how grouchy he's going to be because of Jim's extended absence.  
"Oh, okay. That's fine... I, err, had a really nice evening, the best ever", she admitted, looking down out of embarrassment.  
"Oh Molls, aren't you just adorable", Jim chuckled, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek, his thumb gently stroking under her lip.  
"Uh, thanks, but its true", Molly said, just above a whisper and slightly tilting her head in to his hand.  
"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I'm looking forward to our second date", he whispered with a wink. Molly giggled and nodded in agreement. Jim then leaned in closer, catching Molly off guard and pressing his lips roughly against hers. His torso rubbed up against her own and she stumbled back, leaning against the door. Molly's lips stayed still like stone against Jim's, she wasn't quite sure what to do, she didn't actually have much experience at this. She had her first kiss when she was seventeen and hadn't had many since. She looked up to see his eyes were closed, so she did the same, but hers were more agitated and scrunched together. Jim's other hand crept to her hip, then up her waist and around the side of her breast. Molly's body tensed and his hand trailed over her body, her skin prickled and she whimpered when his palm massaged on to her chest. Jim's lips then left hers and moved down to her neck, she moaned breathlessly again and tilted her head to the side.  
"Jim", she whispered.  
"Jim", Molly mumbled louder this time, getting his attention. He lifted his head to look at her; he licked his lips and gazed at her hungrily.  
"What is it?"  
"You... You said you needed to go... And it's late. Really late", Molly indicated.  
"Your right, sorry Molls", he acknowledged, standing up properly and taking a step back, "Good night, Molls." Jim then turned and walked away, down the stairs and out of her view.  
Molly gulped and breathed a sigh of relief, still with her back against the door. She got up quickly and unlocked her door, walking in, locking it and rushing to her bedroom and collapsing on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling trying to process what had just happened. _

'On my way home now –JM'

'How'd it go? –SM'

'Much better than I thought –JM'

'What did you do? –SM'

'Christ, Seb, you make it sound as if I've killed someone! –JM'

'Have you? –SM'

'No, but that violinist was a pain in the arse, you're welcome to take him out tomorrow –JM'

'Thanks boss, what happened then? –SM'

'Let's just say, she's going to be so easy to seduce the title of Mr. Sex could go to anyone. All I did was kiss her neck and she started moaning and going weak in my arms –JM'

'Sounds good –SM'

'Once I'm done with her, you can do whatever you want with her –JM'

'Ok, boss. Thanks, boss –SM'


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6  
**__Molly never thought life would become easier after Jim arrived in her life. Since she met him she hadn't been fraternising over Sherlock or worrying about almost everything. Things just seemed simpler... She was more laid back.  
That Sunday morning she slept in until about ten, probably one of the latest times for her, Molly was an early bird. She lay on her side, the warm morning sun on her face and Toby curled up by her feet, everything was just so peaceful, that if she didn't have errands to run that morning she'd probably of stayed in bed all day.  
She rolled over and sat on the edge, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and stretching her arms and back, feeling the tiny clicks and smiling to herself. Molly then noticed the light flashing on her Blackberry (Two reasons she bought that phone, 1. It's useful for reminding her of dates and appointments .2. Sherlock has one) she picked it up and saw she had a text... From Jim. She giggled to herself and stood up, reading it as she walked through her unorganized flat and to her kitchen. _

'I know what we're going to do for our second date! –J'

'Already? So soon! What is it? –M'

'I'm excited, why not so soon? And you should know I'm not going to tell you –J'

'Oh, I don't like surprises –M'

'You'll like this one, anyway, you'll have to get used to them if you're going to be my girlfriend –J'

'Girlfriend? –M'

'Oh Molls, of course you are, that's usually what happens after a successful first date. And what happened at your door, well... I wouldn't call that a regret ;) –J'

'Hehe, yay! When is this second date going to be? –M'

'Whenever, it can even be tonight! –J'

'That quick? How would you be able to make a reservation this soon? –M'

'Who said we're going to a restaurant? –J'

'Good point, okay... Tonight then, I'm eager to see what you have planned –M'

'Pick you up at eight then –J'

'Sure! 3 –M'

'3 –J'

_Molly stood giggling like a little girl in her kitchen, gazing down at that last message. She was just mind blown. Molly Hooper had a boyfriend, a /boyfriend/! She wanted to tell anyone and everyone, nobody will believe her though. She grinned again and did a little happy dance; Toby stumbled in and sat there, watching her strangely. She poured herself a glass of mango juice and strolled around her home, a smile not leaving her lips, she thought about what she'd do today. Molly was in such a good mood she felt up for anything!  
Quickly she changed in to skinny jeans and a cute pink checker shirt and put on some red flowery pumps before brushing her hair in to a high pony-tail and then brushing her teeth for a little while longer than usual because she knew she'd be smiling a lot that day. It was nearly 11AM so she decided to skip breakfast and went straight out on to the streets for a little shopping. Not just food shopping, but also a bit of dress shopping. She wanted to buy something absolutely stunning to surprise Jim with, if he was taking her on these expensive dates she could at least have something equally as expensive to wear to them.  
After another hour of walking down Oxford Street Molly found the cutest little dress, it was a creamy colour with little black hearts all over it; with it she bought a matching wool cardigan and plain black wedges. She was just so ecstatic about everything that while she was trying the dress on she told the shop assistant all about their date the night before, except what happened at her door. Molly thought it best to leave that tiny detail out.  
It was half past twelve when she finally left the shop and was starting to feel a bit peckish. She was on the West end of Oxford Street which meant Speedy's on Baker Street was only a little further down, she walked happily, whether it was obvious or not, clutching her bags tightly in her hands. Well they were in her hands until she looked down only for a second and bumped in to someone.  
"Oh gosh, I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going", Molly blurted out, stumbling back a few paces, trying to get her balance back.  
"Nah, don't be. Neither was I", that slight Irish accent was coming through. She looked up at him, he was tall and quite slim, and had a tattoo of some sort on the side of his neck. And he hadn't shaved in a few days.  
"Wait a sec... Are you Molly?" He then asked.  
"Err... Yes, how do you know that?" The man chuckled and grinned almost evilly.  
"I'm a... /Friend/ of Jim's."  
"Oh, are you! Well it's lovely to meet you..."  
"Sebastian Moran... Ya'know, Jim's told me a lot about ya", Sebastian declared, still grinning which sent chills down her spine.  
"Well it's lovely to meet you, Sebastian... Oh, has he?" Molly giggled and blushed a little, "What has he told you?"  
"Just that your colleagues at that hospital... You chop up the bodies, don't ya?" She then couldn't help but laugh and nod.  
"Yeah, I'm the pathologist."  
"Heh, yeah. He like ya a lot, never shuts up about ya! He's driving me crazy, I feel like I could /kill/ him sometimes." Molly's smile faded, but she tried to still act natural.  
"Oh, um... Well that's nice I guess... What do you, err, do for a living?"  
"I used to be in the army, but I got discharged. So now I help Jim with things occasionally", Sebastian mumbled, why he might have been discharged worried Molly a bit.  
"What sort of things?" She asked, probably getting a little too curious.  
"Just /jobs/... He helped me get back on ma feet after I got outta prison", he smiled once more then pulled a cigarette and a lighter out of his coat pocket, lighting the cigarette and putting it in his mouth.  
"Oh, um, okay... That was, err, kind of him... To help you", she mumbled, clutching her bags closer to her side.  
"Yeah... I hear ya got another date tonight", he put out, his sandy coloured eyebrows rising and his grin turning in to a smirk.  
"Um, yes, we do. Wow, news does spread quickly between you both doesn't it."  
"Let's just say Jim likes to keep me informed"  
"Right, so... Uh, you wouldn't happen to know where he's taking me would you." Molly asked, hoping Jim hadn't informed him to keep it secret.  
"Molly, when I say Jim keeps me informed, I mean he keeps me informed, about everything... Even that little incident last night", Sebastian blew a puff of smoke out, even with the cigarette between his lips he still managed to smile.  
"/Incident/? Oh gosh, umm... I didn't think he'd tell anyone about that", she blushed, obviously, but tried to lessen the clear embarrassment by smiling, but whether that worked she'd never know.  
"Don't ya worry, what you and him get up to doesn't concern meh."  
"Oh, um, good... I should probably, err, get going... It was lovely to meet you, Sebastian", Molly finally said, trying to walk past him and forcing out a proper smile.  
"You too, Miss Hooper... I'm sure I'll be seein' a lot more of ya!"  
Sebastian's last sentence made Molly shiver, she was happy to of met one of Jim's friends, but the sort of relationship he made it look like they had was what worried her. It didn't make sense that Jim would be close friends with a man who had tattoo's, smoked, was discharged from the army, been in prison and didn't have an actual proper job.  
She decided not to dwell on the thought too much and concentrate on the rest of her day, she was sure there's probably a perfectly reasonable explanation for their friendship, like Sebastian said Jim had gotten him out of prison and sort of gave him a job.  
Molly walked past 221B, trying her best not to look up in the windows she hurried in to Speedy's cafe and sat down at a table by the window in the sunlight. She wanted to get back in to that happy, cheerful mood again. She ordered herself a grilled cheese and ham baguette, not caring whether it was healthy or not she was just hungry and it would make her feel happy, and lemonade, and while waiting for it she called her Mother.  
"Hey Mum, it's me!"  
"Oh hello Ellie! I was hoping you'd call, I want to know when I can see my Granddaughter again!"  
"Mum, it's Molly."  
"Oh God, sorry dear, you both sound so alike over the phone."  
"No we don't."  
"Alright, stop trying to tell me I'm old!"  
"You're not that old."  
"Darling, I'm fifty-seven."  
"Exactly! Anyway, I didn't call you to discuss your age."  
"Yes, sorry, what did you want to tell me?"  
"Hehe, okay, well... I've got a boyfriend!"  
"Oh God, really! You're not just saying this to stop me nagging you about it, are you?"  
"No, Mum. I actually have a boyfriend, he's called Jim."  
"Jim what?"  
"Jim... Actually, I don't know his surname. Hm, guess I never asked... But it doesn't matter, he's super sweet and maybe when the weather is better and I have a few days off you can come up and visit."  
"Or you could come down to visit me... With Jim."  
"Or that, sure, whatever."  
"Great... Is that all you called to tell me?"  
"Umm... Yeah, I guess it is, sorry."  
"Its fine... How is William? Did he move in okay?"  
"Mum, he moved here almost six months ago, he's fine, really."  
"Have you seen him recently?"  
"Umm... No, not for a couple of weeks actually, but he's been posting lots of photos on Facebook of, well... /Stuff/."  
"Okay, well I'll chat to you again soon, honey."  
"Sure thing, Mum... Bye, love you!"  
"Love you too sweetie, bye."  
Molly then put the phone down on the table in front of her and as if on cue her food came seconds later. She paid and tipped the young woman and began eating her baguette, loving every bite of it.  
Her younger Brother, William, had moved to London earlier that year. He used to live in LA with his girlfriend, but she's an ex-girlfriend now, hence the reason he's back in England. William lived in a pretty nice flat on Gower Street, so about a thirty minute walk from where she was now, and he was a history school teacher nearby.  
Finishing her baguette and nibbling the salad that came with it, she decided to call her Brother, it was Sunday do he definitely wouldn't have work, plus he's always got his phone with him, just in case a lady friend calls him.  
"Uh, hello?"  
"Hey, William! It's Molly."  
"Oh, hey... Are you all right?"  
"Yeah thanks, I'm absolutely great! You?"  
"Pretty good thanks, just at Lizzie's."  
"New girlfriend?"  
"Yup! Ehehe, what are you up too?"  
"At Speedy's."  
"Oh God, you're not stalking him again are you!"  
"No, and I don't stalk Sherlock."  
"He's such a dick, I don't see why you bother with him."  
"No he isn't... Well not all the time, but that's why I'm phoning you!"  
"Ugh, what's he said now? You sure you don't want me to go round there and give him a good beating?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. And it's not about him... I have a boyfriend."  
"Ehehehehe! Molly, it ain't April Fool's Day, what are you talking about?"  
"I'm being serious, William."  
"Hey, stop calling me William! Will sounds better."  
"It makes you sound like a twat, now will you let me explain!"  
"God, Moll, calm it! Ehehe."  
"Shut up... So anyway, I finally have a boyfriend and his name is Jim."  
"Jim what?"  
"I don't know his surname!"  
"Well that's a great start."  
"Stop it, he's a nice guy and I think you'd both get on well."  
"You called me to tell me you have a boyfriend whose name you don't completely know."  
"Umm... Yeah...Whatever, just thought you'd be happy for me."  
"I am! Sorry, Molly, just surprised that's all... Plus Lizzie here is, uh, kinda trying to do something."  
"Eww, you're disgusting!"  
"I'm joking! I'm joking! Your right, that's weird. But I'd like to meet him."  
"Sure, well I'm seeing him tonight so I'll mention it to him."  
"Cool, guess I'll talk to you later!"  
"Yeah, bye Will."  
"Yeah, bye... Oh, and don't do anything I wouldn't do! Ehehe!"  
"Ugh, bye!"  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7  
**__Molly never thought she'd be this excited for a date, but then again it was just any date, it was a date with Jim. __**  
**__"Can you please tell me where we are going now?" Molly pleaded, leaning against her seatbelt in the car Jim had hired to take them to their second 'surprise' date.  
"Stop it, Molls, or I'll just take you home", he replied with a sly grin.  
Molly slumped back in to her chair and crossed her arms like a stubborn child, smiling as she did so.  
"Can't you just give me a clue?" She pushed him even further, almost flirting a little.  
"No", Jim chuckled.  
"But Jimmy!" Before Molly could finish off her sentence properly Jim had shuffled next to her in the back seats of the car and had his finger pressed to her lips.  
"Molly Dearest... I'm not telling you, and we'll be there soon", he whispered ever so delicately.  
She nodded and stared in to his dark eyes, searching them. He stared back, that evil smirk not leaving his face once.  
The next few minutes were quiet as they arrived somewhere familiar. They both climbed out of the car, and Jim took Molly's hand.  
"Jim, what are we doing here...? At Big Ben?" She muttered, gazing up at the tall clock tower.  
"Do you not understand what a surprise is, Molls?"  
"Clearly not", Molly mumbled. She kept quiet after that, and followed Jim in to the building and up God knows how many steps. When they reached the top Molly's knees ached, but Jim was still full of energy, then again she was the one in the heels.  
Finally at the top Molly stood with Jim, her mouth open in the shape of an O as she took in the sight. She walked to the edge to see they were above the actual clock, and a thin glass window was what was between them and a ninety metre drop. Molly gasped at the sight, she could see most of central London from here.  
"What do you think?"  
"You were right about me being surprised."  
"Good, you shouldn't underestimate me, Molls."  
"Jim... How did you do all of this?"She mumbled, turning to face him. He just grinned proudly.  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you that... Red wine?" He changed the subject quickly, but she didn't care. She was still mind blown by the fact that their second date was dinner at the top of one of England's greatest and oldest landmarks.  
"Yes please." Jim had sat down up against one of the windows, a large basket by his side and a bottle of wine in his hand. Molly joined him by sitting herself opposite him, but she preferred not to sit up against the glass, she'd seen what had happened to bodies when they fell from great heights.  
He poured her a large glass and handed it to Molly; she took a long sip and smiled, enjoying the exotic taste in her mouth.  
"Mmm, that's so good, this must have also cost a fortune", she said, hoping to get some proper answers from him.  
"Maybe it did, but that's not your concern Molls... Would you like something to eat?" Jim pulled the basket closer to his side, and rummaged inside it, pulling out pretty little boxes of equally high priced food.  
"Yes please", she replied politely, setting the wine glass down by knees. Jim then opened each box and arranged it between them both. While they ate they both admired the view together.  
"I met your friend today."  
"My /friend/? Which one", Jim asked, almost surprised.  
"Sebastian", Molly hesitated, remembering the weird atmosphere he brought to those around him.  
"Oh, that /friend/", he said, raising his well shaped eyebrows, "How was he?"  
"He, uh, he seemed nice, said you are both rather close." Jim chuckled before taking a bite of a strawberry.  
"I suppose we are... He didn't scare you, did he?"  
"What? No! Why would you think that?"  
"Well from that reaction for starters... Don't worry, he has that affect on people, but really he's quite /fascinating/ once you get to know him", that smirk was coming back as he spoke.  
"Oh, well he was kind... But he said you told him everything about last night?"  
"And?"  
"And you told him about what happened at my door?"  
"Something wrong with that, Molls? He won't tell anyone, plus I'm sure you've told someone!"  
"Only Toby, but he's a cat. That's different... Your right, it's not a big deal, I was just surprised."  
"Oh Molly... Molly-Bear... You are adorable!" Jim leant forward and planted a strawberry flavoured kiss on her powdered cheek. She blushed and stared down at his lips which lingered close by her face. Completely unintentionally and out of impulse Molly's lips met his, this time she pushed herself on to him. She felt him smile against her mouth, and his hand reached him to cup her jaw, the other on the floor to balance them.  
Molly had no idea what she was doing, she was acting on want and lust. Two things she wasn't quite used too. Jim's tongue then slipped through her lips, and she couldn't object to that, and she returned her own. Molly had never kissed someone with so much passion before, she'd practised on the back of her hand but it wasn't quite the same, plus it just looked plain weird.  
Jim's free hand then tugged at her hip, pulling her close to him, so close that Molly straddled his lap, causing her dress to rise up over her thighs. But she didn't care. His hand that was on her cheek lowered down to her breast, and his grabbed at it violently, making Molly whimper against his lips. To most normal men they would probably stop and apologise, but Jim was far from normal, hearing her pain and angst only excited him more.  
Molly pulled her lips off of his, but kept their faces millimetres apart from one another's.  
"Jim", she whispered.  
"Yes, darling?"  
"We shouldn't be doing this", she continued to say quietly, knowing this would annoy him, but she really wasn't ready.  
"Why ever not, my dear?" Jim's hand remained grasped on her breast, the other squeezing her hip suggestively.  
"I don't want to... Not here, not yet... Sorry."  
"Don't be sorry, Molls. I must admit I was stunned by your sudden... /Urge/."  
"Me too", Molly said properly as she crawled off of Jim's lap and sat back in the place she was before, across from him. _

_After a long awkward silence of eating fruit and small foods Molly would never be able to pronounce let alone make, she thought of a subject to talk about.  
"I spoke with William today."  
"Oh really, how is your Brother?"  
"He's good; he's got a new girlfriend... Called Lizzie I think... I told him about you. He couldn't believe I had a boyfriend, and he wants to meet you!", she said with a hopeful smile.  
Jim's eyebrows rose as he swallowed more wine.  
"Hm... Why is that? The way you spoke of him last time, sounded like he didn't really care."  
"Oh no, William does care, he's just got a funny way of showing it."  
"Right, well why does he want to meet me? If you told him about me, wouldn't that scare him off?" Molly giggled and patted down the creases in her dress.  
"Guess not, he just said he wants to meet you... Even though he's my /younger/ Brother, he still insists on being annoyingly protective."  
"He's not going to beat me up, is he?"  
"He has done in the past to boys who haven't been nice to me or Ellie."  
"Well, first things first, I'm not a boy", Jim said with a wink, "Secondly, would you say I haven't been nice to you?" Molly shook her head and smiled.  
"Of course not, I believe you've been way more than nice to me!" She giggled, gesturing to their picnic and that she was still stunned by where they were. _

_Another hour later and Molly was leant against the wall of her shower, the hot, steamy water falling on to her tired body. She'd washed the hair spray out of her hair and the make-up off of her face and was now just relaxing and thinking, she thought best when in the shower.  
Right now Jim just seemed so perfect to her. He was cute, funny, a gentleman, ever so sweet and very clever. It was almost too good to be true... But she didn't like thinking like that. In films it was always after people said that that they lost the people they loved. But she didn't love Jim, well, she wasn't sure. She'd never loved someone before who wasn't family. This was all so new she decided not to think ahead to much and just concentrate on what was going on right now.  
Molly climbed out she shower, wrapped a towel around her, tied her wet hair in to a bun and sat on her bed next to Toby who was curled up asleep. It was nearing midnight, and she had work tomorrow, so she decided it was best she went to sleep now. _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8  
**__Molly never thought the next ten minutes would go quite as it did. __**  
**__She walked quickly in to the lab, a small smile across her lips.  
"Any luck?" She asked walking up to Sherlock who was sat down staring in to a microscope and that Army Doctor was on his other side.  
"Yes", he groaned, hardly moving to notice she was there. To her side, Molly could see the monitor beeping quietly with a small box on screen reading 'Match Found'. Behind the three of them the lab door opened again.  
"Oh sorry, I just-", that Irish accented voice said as he walked through.  
"Jim! Hi, come in", Molly said enthusiastically, her cheeks reddening and her smile lighting up. He walked up behind her and stopped by her side.  
"This is Sherlock Holmes... And, err... Sorry?"  
"John Watson, hi", John said with a sigh, but he still smiled afterwards. Jim turned to Molly and grinned, as if he'd been looking forward to this moment for a long time.  
"Hi, so you're Sherlock Holmes, Molly's told me all about you. You on one of your cases?" He said politely as he walked past Sherlock to stand next to John.  
"Jim works in IT, upstairs. That's how we met... An office romance", Molly explained proudly, emphasizing on romance, which made Jim chuckle. Sherlock then finally averted his eyes away from the microscope to examine Jim briefly before gazing back down the glass lenses,  
"Gay", he muttered, so quietly that everyone else could barely understand what he said.  
"Sorry, what?" She said, her smile fading.  
"Nothing, um, hey", Sherlock saved himself quickly, looking up once more to forcibly smile at Jim.  
"Hi", Jim murmured, John stood behind him with his arms clasped behind his back. There was then a loud clatter that shot straight through them all as Jim bent over to pick up a metal plate from the floor he just knocked off the counter,  
"Sorry! Sorry!" He loudly said as he stood back up and placed the plate on the table next to Sherlock. Sherlock sighed, bored of having people around him.  
"Well, I'd better be off", Jim said, walking back over to Molly, "I'll see you at The Fox, about six-ish?"  
"Yeah", she grinned again, looking up at Jim with so much admiration in her little brown eyes.  
"It was nice to meet you", Jim acknowledged politely as he gently slid his arm around Molly's waist. She did everything in her power not to giggle or shiver as he did. They all looked at Sherlock, waiting for an answer, but he completely ignored them and carried on twisting the knobs of the microscope to see clearer at whatever the Hell he was looking at.  
"You too", Dr. Watson said with a small nod, filling in for Sherlock. Jim smiled one last time at each of them before turning and walking out of the lab, straightening out his usual V-neck shirt as he left. As soon as the wooden door swung closed Molly's rosy face turned serious.  
"What do you mean gay? We're together", she said, trying to smile as if everything was okay.  
"And domestic bliss must suit you, Molly. You've put on three pounds since I last saw you."  
"Two and a half", she sternly mentioned.  
"No, three", Sherlock carried on, causing her to blush embarrassingly.  
"Sherlock", John mumbled, taking a step forward, both ignoring his warning.  
"He's not gay! Why do you have to spoil...? He's not!" She shouted, grinning as if it would make her mortified persona less obvious.  
"With that level of personal grooming?" Sherlock said, sounding cocky as he sat up.  
"Because he puts a bit of product in his hair? I put product in my hair", John spoke up, crossing his arms. Molly knew she'd have to thank him later for standing up for her.  
"You wash your hair, there's a difference. No, no. Tinted eyelashes, clear signs of taurine cream around the frown lines. Those tired clubber's eyes. Then there's his underwear..." Sherlock turned to Molly, his words so fast she had to take a second to process what he was saying.  
"His underwear?" She questioned, thinking about how she quite liked the colour yellow and how it actually suited Jim quite well.  
"Visible above the waistline, very visible, very particular brand... Plus the extremely suggestive fact that he just left his number under this dish", Sherlock carried on to say, swiftly pulling a small piece of a paper napkin out from under the metal plate, "I'd say you'd better break it off now and save yourself the pain." Molly looked from Sherlock to John a couple of times, this time Sherlock had really pushed her over the line. All she could think to do was turn around and run away out of that lab, which she did.  
'He's wrong; he's really, really wrong!' Molly repeatedly thought as she ran to the staff toilets to hide. _


End file.
